The invention relates to an aerial ropeway transport installation, notably a detachable chair lift or gondola lift, having grips coupling the loads to the rope which are able to be detached from the rope in the stations.
The adherence of a grip on the rope depends on the clamping pressure of the grip, and the closing spring force is measured by movement of the grip operating lever. State-of-the-art systems with a jack and end-of-travel detector are difficult to adjust and of limited reliability.